


forgive, never forget.

by fraisesmoothie



Series: unlikely bond. (akechi/haru) [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: the prequel to ache :), this is more bittersweet than anything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraisesmoothie/pseuds/fraisesmoothie
Summary: The clock continues to tick tock, and Haru knows better than to waste any more time with hatred.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira (so vague but if you squint hard enough its there), Kurusu Akira & Okumura Haru
Series: unlikely bond. (akechi/haru) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	forgive, never forget.

Four in the afternoon, mist-veiled clouds float in the vast sky, and a petite lady sits in a comfortable café. She fidgets, fumbles, and frets. The nerves can be sensed from a mile away. Yet, there's something about her...yes, it's in her eyes. Determination. Fury. Resolution.

Whatever's scaring her, she's dead-set on fighting past it.

A high-pitched bell rings through the warm atmosphere, cracking at the dreamy vibe and sending the girl back to reality. Soon after, the door creaks open, and she knows that it's finally time.

"Apologies to have kept you waiting, Okumura-san. I got caught up in traffic, and-"

"You don't drive."

What a flimsy lie. He must be nervous, too. She begins to wonder how much he truly knows, or atleast has an idea of.

"Right...alright, I admit it. I got distracted by a crepe stand."

The leftover whipped cream spotted over his cheeks was an indicator of that. She silently offered him a handkerchief, to which he accepted with a quiet "thank you". After cleansing his face, the young detective decided to ask the fated question.

"So, why exactly did you summon me? I do hope it's important, as I had planned to go bouldering today, ahah...!"

Cheerful. Easygoing. Fake. So fake.

Haru bit her tongue, and replied with her usual levels of poise and grace.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry to have dragged you from your plans, Akechi-kun...but I do believe this to be rather important."

This caused Goro to tilt his head in curiosity. It's a rather sweet, gentle gesture, like a bird cocking its head.

"Oh? Do elaborate, then. I'm happy to listen."

This is it, then. Thoughts of doubt, guilt and familiar nightmarish images flashed in her head, but she shook them away. Not now. She must do this.

For both of their sakes.

Okumura stood up, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing as she tapped her feet over to Akechi, in a simple "1, 2" rhythm.

The brunette detective gave her a weak smile, about to question why she was getting so close...

...before getting roughly shoved to the ground, his arms being pinned down with extensive force.

"Ah?! O-Okumura-san, what-"

"You...be quiet, and l-listen."

She wasn't very intimidating in regards to wording. Her words were sloppy, and she was sweating already from the tense atmosphere. But what led Akechi to fear despite that was her deep resolve, visible only in those ever so bright eyes, shining like stars.

Haru continued speaking, and Goro didn't dare disrupt her speech.  
"Akechi-kun...I really didn't expect to have to deal with this. I didn't want it, but I truly thought you were dead in that boiler room. I thought my issues would end there, with you. But I should have known."

A sniffle and a tired sigh, the type of tired where you expect them to collapse that very moment, and she carried on.

"Things simply aren't that easy."

As she spoke, Akechi decided to try and wiggle his arms out of her grasp. He didn't exactly outpower her, so brute force wasn't an option, but if he was sneaky enough, perhaps he could get away...

"Don't even think about it, Akechi."

His eyes shot back up to hers. Had he glanced at his arms? Such a foolish giveaway. He mentally berated himself before muttering an apology, and giving her space to continue talking.

"Things aren't that easy, because you're still around. And I see you practically every day. Every day, you revisit my life, and I have to try and remain natural, because he loves you. And I love him, albeit not in the same manner, so I try to be civil with you. And I have been, but I can't keep this up. This awkward, nervous atmosphere whenever it's just the two of us. It's suffocating me, Akechi-kun. Which is why...I'm going to do something about it."  
Goro couldn't say that he was surprised at her words. It was true, after all. There was a very tense aura when they were near one another, one that he himself wasn't comfortable with, either. But what did surprise him was that she had a plan to change it. Various possibilities flung through his head. Was she going to harm him? No, she isn't so...barbaric. Maybe she just intends to cut contact, somehow? Yes, that seemed most likely.

"I...I hate you. You surely know that. And I have every right to, because you made yourself dislikable. You took what I valued most. My father...he was a bad man. A truly horrible man. But I value nothing more than repairing bonds, and you took that from me. You took the right that I did everything to earn. All my hard work, all my restless nights filled with doubts and dread...and you took it all away, leaving me to rot. And yet...I know better than to think that way forever."

At this point, Akechi really didn't care to listen anymore. Reminders of his past mistakes weren't something he was too keen on, and he didn't exactly approve of her attitude, even if it was an understandable one. He simply wished to get away from this. Yet, the moment he opened his mouth, it was quicky shut down.

"Do not speak. Speak, and I will not hesitate to twist your arm."

He audibly gulped. Perhaps she is a bit barbaric.

"As I was saying...I don't wish to hate you for the rest of my life. I know that I'll be miserable if I remain in a pit of resent and disdain. That doesn't mean that I'm going to condone any actions, and it doesn't mean my opinion on Shido changes any. But it does mean something for you. Akechi-kun...I-I..."

Despite her tough exterior, her inner struggles began to show, as tears fell down her cheeks. Akechi's discomfort simply grew as a result of this. Just what was she going to say?

"I forgive you!"  
...

...

Wait, what?

He hadn't meant to ask that out loud, but the initial shock took over his self-control.

"Don't sound so surprised...! I-I mean what I said! I forgive you, Akechi-kun! I may not forget, and I may not like you, but I forgive you! I forgive you, damn it! So, please..."

At this point, she had her head on Akechi's chest, sobbing into his jacket. Her words were slurred and only half audible, but they rang through his mind like a siren.

"Please...forgive me, too...!"

She let go of his arms, giving him the freedom to push her away, run out of the café, do anything. But Goro remained still.

"F...Forgive you for what?"

His voice shook as he spoke. Something he didn't like very much, but couldn't control right now.

"For- for mistreating you, what else...?"

If Akechi wasn't shocked enough, this was the final hit. He was bewildered.

"Okumura-san, you- I- no, no...you're wrong."

She briefly lifted her head from his chest, attempting to wipe away still flowing tears, and mumbled a simple "what?" through her weeping.

"You didn't mistreat me. Well, I suppose you did, but- how could I possibly blame you? I...I took your father from you-"

"Masayoshi Shido took my father from me. Y-You know that fully well."

"...Agree to disagree."

A silence fell over both of them, and after a moment, Okumura stood back up, allowing Akechi to fully move his body again, much to his relief.  
"Fine, for now."

For now? He questioned that mentally, but didn't dare argue on the matter.

"So, um...if I'm forgiven, does that, ah-"

The detective stumbled over his words, suddenly feeling rather flustered. Haru gestured for him to carry on, so he swallowed his pride and spoke as confidently as he could muster.

"Does that make us friends?"

Another silent minute or so...

...and then Haru Okumura laughed.

It was an emotional laugh, filled with tears, joy and surprise all at once. Akechi had never heard anything like it. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to hear it again. It was so...unnervingly emotion-filled.

"I, ahah- I suppose you could put it that way...I was thinking of moving a bit slower, but- I guess we are..."

Goro chuckled as well, but it was extremely forced. He really wasn't comfortable, albeit very grateful for the sudden forgiveness graced upon him. He just wasn't sure how to cope. With all of this. How is someone meant to act natural in a situation like this?

"You're going a bit pale, Akechi-kun..."

"Ah! Sorry, I...hm."

Words were continuing to fail him, and he noted down mentally to yell at himself for being such an imbecile later.

Yet another silence crept in, and the atmosphere was yet again awkward. Akechi was glancing around the room, Haru was tapping the counter, and neither of them knew what to say for a little while.

"I suppose I, um, made this a bit of an uneasy meet-up, huh?"

"A tad bit...but it's alright, Okumura-san."

"Is that so...? In that case, I- I'd like to do just one more thing."

Goro tilted his head once again, gesturing for her to continue.

"Just to ensure that I completely forgive you...allow me the courtesy of doing this."

And then, without warning,

she absolutely uppercutted the detective.  
...

...

...

Truth be told, she hadn't meant to hit him so hard.

Hence why they were now both here, with Akechi genuinely knocked out cold, and Haru apologising profusely to his unconscious body. Fortunately, Ren walked into the café soon after, and with some fake explanations convincing him, they both helped him upstairs to rest on Ren's bed.

"So, he really overworked himself that much...?"

Ren only seemed around half-convinced, but he appeared to be placing his trust in Haru this time, much to her appreciation.

"Um, yes...I do hope he'll be alright upon awakening."

"Me too. I've gotta get something from a nearby store, could you keep an eye on him for the next 10 or so minutes?"

"Of course! Be safe!"

She smiled gently, giving him a soft wave.

"No promises!"

Ren called back, rushing down the stairs and grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. She shook her head endearingly, and once the café door closed once again, Haru tip-toed over to the still unconscious brunette.

She couldn't help but feel a tad guilty...but to be honest, that punch really helped. Still, she hadn't meant to knock him out cold...!

Deciding to give in to her guilt, she wandered closer to the body, and gave it a gentle, soft hug.

That had been her plan for after the punch...well, she supposes it'll do.

They'll have plenty of time to awkwardly hug from here on out, anyway.

After all...

...they're friends.

**Author's Note:**

> me? using the akira hashtag but using the name ren in my writing? its more likely than you think!
> 
> anyway, this little series is far from over!~ these are the only two pieces that i have prepared rn though, and i personally prefer ache to this one, but i hope you all like both!


End file.
